1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for model vehicles or, more particularly, to a system and method of substantially synchronizing sound and smoke, or the like, in a model train or other model vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Model train engines having smoke generating devices are well known in the art. Some smoke generating devices generate smoke at a substantially constant rate. More sophisticated smoke generating devices may produce smoke at a rate proportional to a speed of a train, or to a loading of a motor of the train. In operation, these devices often function in conjunction with a sound generating device. For example, certain model train engines, in an effort to simulate a real steam engine, are configured to produce both a billow of smoke and a “chuffing” sound.
A common drawback, however, is that the sound generating device is not generally synchronized to the smoke generating device. For example, the sound generating device may produce a “chuffing” sound slightly before (or slightly after) the smoke generating device produces a quantity of smoke. Another common drawback is that the smoke and sound generating devices are not generally synchronized to the motor of the train, or movement of a piston and/or valve therein. This is important because, in a real steam engine, the “chuffing” sound is produce in response to a valve opening, thereby allowing a corresponding piston to move steam out of a corresponding cylinder.
In an effort to overcome the foregoing drawbacks, certain model trains use a cam to synchronize the sound generating device to both the smoke generating device and the motor. Specifically, the cam, which is typically connected to an axle of the train and includes a plurality of lobes, is configured to rotate once per revolution of the axle. Each lobe is then configured to activate the smoke and sound generating devices once per revolution (e.g., by toggling a switch). Because a common lobe is used to activate both the smoke and sound generating devices, the sound generating device is synchronized to the smoke generating device. Further, because the common lobe is tied to the axle, which in turn is tied to the motor, it appears (to a user) that the sound generating device is also synchronized to the motor.
A drawback of such a system, however, is that it generally results in an uneven production of sound and smoke. This is because the lobes on the cam are often imperfect, either in size and/or spacing. For example, different sized lobes can result in a first time (e.g., four seconds) between first and second “chuffing” sounds, and a second time (e.g., five seconds) between second and third “chuffing” sounds. This uneven production of sound can be quite distracting and disheartening to a model train enthusiast.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a model train system and method that overcomes at least some of the foregoing drawbacks.